The House of Awakening
Center of Decision is the 21st chapter of Karakuri Dōji Ultimo and also the start of Part III. Summary Many of the Dōji masters receive memories of their pasts from Shin Ekoda, which help them out in various ways. In the end, Sumako Miyoshi and her Dōji, Désir, appear to "investigate" Yamato. Plot Yamato is at Rune's and he tells Yamato that he’s going to change. After a bit of wondering about the big sizes of all of his friends’ houses, and recalling that Sayama is dating Hidaka. He then turns around to find Rune, who once again reveals that he is Jealous' Master. He then commands Jealous to tie Yamato to the bed with his spider webs. Meanwhile at Sayama's party, all of the girls receive weird mental images. Hidaka tries to remain calm, but internally he's worried. He sends a text to somebody to "investigate" as the girls receive their past memories from Eco. At The Good Doji Club's hideout, Musashi wakes up screaming Eco's name. It seems he, too, has received memories, but they are what he calls "sad memories" - seeing as it includes Eco's battle with Vice. Yoichi appears and tells him that Eco and Dr. Shakujii both died. Angered, Musashi calls Sophia into action, but Service appears too, telling him that Sophia is already half-broken from overuse and that it is all his fault. Yoichi tells Service to stop berating Musashi, but comments himself that without Ultimo, they will not be able to win the Hundred Machine Funeral. Back to Rune and Yamato, for unknown reasons, Yamato was tied up for Rune on his bed. Rune tells Yamato that he is going to unite them as one. Then afterwards, he says that Yamato will make the contract with Jealous to be his new master, as he has no other wish than to be at Yamato's side. Yamato freaks out, confused. He, too, receives memories from Eco, learning that Rune was Lady Gekko in the past life. This causes Yamato to turn into his past self. Rune is moved and cuts Yamato free when he tells him. Jealousy, however, was too late to stop his master. This leaves Yamato wide open to turn the tables on Jealous as he threatens him by placing the knife right at Rune's neck. He tells Jealous not to move any closer or else he'll kill Rune. Jealous realizes his motive is to go escape and revive Ultimo, so he starts to attack. Rune tells him to stop, calmly saying that Yamato would never kill him and that he is going with him. Jealous is crushed by Rune's attitude and falls against the wall, wondering why he couldn't read Yamato's heart once again. With barely wearing any clothes, Yamato and Rune are met with Chief Darumada down Rune's house. He tells them that he wants Yamato to meet somebody. As the police car drives away, Miyoshi and Désir appear in their own car. The chapter ends with Désir telling Sumako to start the car to follow Yamato or else he will "abandon" her. Category:Chapters